SPICE!
by Cecishida
Summary: Fubuky se ha ganado la reputación de ser "El dios del sexo" y haciendo honor a su apodo el complace a cuanta mujer se lo pida, el unico problema es que el siempre acaba vacio, con su pequeña obseción en mente: Shuuya Goenji. songfic Advertencia Yaoi


**Después de un rato de andar lejos (que no fue mucho unas semanas en realidad) he vuelto trayéndoles, esta vez, un songfic de mi nueva obsesión vocaloid pero adaptado a mi antigua obsesión Inazuma eleven.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede resultar perturbador si consideras a Fubuky un niño bueno y tierno (*risa malvada*), puede tener una que otra palabra altisonante, contiene Yaoi (que se que a muchos de ustedes les va a gustar por eso) y contiene un poco de Lime (aun no me decido a escribir el lemon).**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (¡Que cruel es la vida conmigo!) pero si algún día me pertenece (si como no, sigue soñando) se convertirá en una anime de dos versiones una "normal" y la otra con todas las parejas Yaoi que se puedan jeje.**

**La canción es Spice interpretada por Len Kagamine de vocaloid la letra esta traducida para que logren entenderlo. (y tampoco me pertenece ninguno, ni la canción, ni Len (¡Todavía más cruel!) ni Vocaloid si fueran míos se convertiría en el anime más perturbador que hayan visto en su vida) **

**Y por ultimo no me pagan absolutamente nada (¿no se detiene la crueldad? Jeje no se crean valen más sus comentarios) esto lo hago para disfrute mío y suyo no hay ganancias de por medio.**

**SPICE!**

La música de su celular sonó como lo hace casi todas las mañana, a las cuatro de la mañana exactamente. El peliblanco se incorporó ligeramente en su cama y agarró el aparato sobre el buró rápidamente para evitar que la joven que se acurrucaba en su lecho se despertara por el ruido.

—Shiro al habla.

—"Al fin contestas Fubuky, ¿Dónde y con quien estuviste ayer?" —Preguntó la voz femenina con molestia—"he intentado hablarte todo el día, necesitaba verte".

—Tranquila gatita, sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible, es solo que ayer tuve que atender unos asuntos—El chico sonrió divertido acariciando con suavidad el largo cabello negro de la joven a su lado.

**Me despierta una llamada**

**A las cuatro de la madrugada**

**Una voz dice"¿donde y con quien estuviste ayer?"**

**Alterno evasivas y excusas**

**Consiguiendo diversión al usarlas.**

—"siempre es lo mismo contigo Fubuky no tienes remedio"

— ¿no te gusta mi forma de ser gatita? —Preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa en los labios—, nunca te habías quejado cuando quedamos de vernos, mañana estaré solo para ti sabes que solo te necesito a ti.

—"ya estoy deseando que me lo demuestres"—contestó la chica con tono aterciopelado. Fubuky reprimió una risa y beso el cabello de la joven a su lado.

—Claro gatita sabes que esa es mi especialidad, te veo mañana a la hora que gustes.

—"Claro"—contestó emocionada y cortó la llamada un momento después.

**Digo algo como "solo te necesito a ti"**

**Pobrecita me da risa**

**Solo quiero intimar con alguien ¿sabes?**

Fubuky sonrió para sus adentros y acarició el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó la joven somnolienta a su lado que no había logrado entender una palabra de la conversación.

—nadie que me importe más que tu—Contestó con una provocativa sonrisa en sus labios.

La chica se volvió hacia él y recargó la cabeza en el pecho.

—Pues quien haya sido es un maleducado, mira que llamar a estas horas y despertarte.

—por mi no te preocupes gatita que ya estaba despierto, solo estaba deseando que despertaras.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

—no me digas que aun tienes ganas de… ¿puedes?

El chico rió con ligereza acariciándole la espalda a la chica.

—gatita yo tengo fuerzas de sobra, claro eso si tu quieres repetir.

— ¿Por ti?—la joven lo miró a los ojos un minuto— repetiría toda la noche si así lo quisieras.

Aquella respuesta había bastado para el peliblanco, de inmediato giró la posición en la que estaban para quedar arriba de la joven y buscó su boca desesperadamente…

**Mi amarga y caliente especia**

**Te daré solo a ti por ahora.**

**Mi sabor que te vuelve loca**

**¿puedes sentirlo en todo tu cuerpo?.**

* * *

><p>—Ya me tengo que ir Fubuky—insistió la joven acallándose nuevamente por un beso del peliblanco.<p>

—que lástima, pero recuerda que siempre estoy para ti, para mi eres la única—Contestó el joven con voz por de más comprometedora y comenzado a besarle el cuello.

La joven jadeó como respuesta y avanzó trastabillando hasta la puerta.

— ahora tengo que irme o mis padres van a descubrir que no dormí en casa de Meiko pero no dudes en que regresare. Sabes que si pudiera me quedaría bajo las sábanas contigo para siempre.

—No me tientes—murmuró el chico a su oído.

La joven giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para salir, no sin antes volver a besar al albino.

—Me preocupa demasiado el deseo que despiertas en mí—comentó la joven sinceramente.

El chico sonrió complacido.

—no temas, deséame cuanto quieras que yo te complaceré

La joven pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior y al fin salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—¡Por dios eres un mentiroso de mierda Fubuky!—El peliblanco se volvió hacia su compañero de departamento que lo miraba divertido—dime algo, ¿de verdad se creen todo lo que les dices solo para acostarte con ellas?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

—la verdad Goenji… no tengo idea, yo solo cumplo con complacerlas y portarme como un caballero.

—Y de paso te complaces tu—agregó el rubio cruzando los brazos y recargándose contra la pared.

El albino sonrió.

—esa es la idea.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda dispuesto a dirigirse a la ducha.

—Para mi aun eres un mentiroso de mierda.

El peliblanco rió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué?, yo les digo lo que desean oír, jamás les he dicho que las amo y la que lo cree es verdaderamente ingenua por que basta con que escuche mi reputación para saber que conmigo no hay esa clase de seriedad.

El rubio negó con la cabeza divertido y entró al baño sin contestar.

Fubuky se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, desde que había terminada la secundaria no le había dado explicaciones a nadie, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Tranquilamente se sentó en el comedor colocando un plato de cereal enfrente para desayunar. Se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca y su celular en su bolsillo vibró. Los sacó del bolsillo sin mucho apuro y leyó el mensaje que una de sus amantes le había enviado:

"_ya pensé en la hora Fubuky_

_¿Qué te parece si hoy_

_no vas al instituto y en _

_lugar de eso tu y yo nos _

_nos divertimos un rato?_

_Prometo que valdrá la pena"_

Sonrió divertido y contestó:

"_Por supuesto gatita_

_Yo te prometo lo mismo"_

Tras unos momentos Goenji salió de la ducha justamente cuando el celular volvió a vibrar. El peliblanco lo tomó sin mucha emoción.

"_hoy vas a ser solo mío"_

Goenji soltó una risa leyendo el mensaje desde la espalda de Fubuky.

—por dios, ¡Pero si se acaba de ir!

Fubuky sonrió a respuesta.

—esta es otra.

Tranquilamente contestó:

"_y yo me encargare de que _

_conozcas el verdadero significado del placer"_

Goenji soltó una risa con la respuesta.

— ¿el verdadero significado del placer? —Rió nuevamente—Y… ¿cuando me lo muestra a mi?—murmuró a su oído en forma burlona.

El peliblanco se volvió hacia el dándose cuenta que el chico tenía el dorso completamente desnudo mostrando su desarrollada musculatura. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo con más atención de la que hubiera deseado.

—Cuando gustes—contestó sonando más serio de la que esperaba.

Goenji rió y se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

—Hoy no, Natsumi me mata si llegó tarde al instituto.

El peliblanco hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír el nombre. Natsumi definitivamente se había vuelto una persona no muy agradable para él. La chica era muy controladora con Goenji, pero esa no era la única razón por la que la detestaba tanto, en realidad le guardaba tanto rencor por que la chica había querido que él le hiciera un "servicio" siendo novia del rubio, jamás se lo había dicho a Goenji para no herirlo pero a partir de ese día solo se estaba a disposición de chicas solteras.

—No se por que sigues siendo su novio—comentó el albino como si no hubiera hecho una pausa tan larga—podrías tener a todas las chicas que quisieras.

—no gracias, eso mejor te lo dejo a ti.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

—como gustes, más para mi.

—Bueno tengo que irme se me hace tarde—el rubio se levantó de la mesa— ¿vas a ir al instituto hoy?

Fubuky negó con la cabeza.

— prometí que iría a visitar a una amiga.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—no es que me moleste que te acuestes con tantas mujeres, y sabes que mientras pagues la mitad de la renta puedes hacer lo que gustes en tu cuarto, pero recuerda que esta no es la razón por la que te mudaste a ciudad Inazuma, si la memoria no me falla viniste a estudiar.

—mis calificaciones son excelentes. —se defendió Fubuky.

—Y no tendrá que ver con que te acuestes con las profesoras ¿o si?

—Claro que no, jamás les he pedido nada a cambio, llegare más tarde Goenji no te preocupes tanto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación a terminar de vestirse dándole unos minutos a Fubuky para contemplar su cuerpo. Suspiró, que el rubio le llamara la atención más que las chicas con las que se acostaba era verdaderamente molesto. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba?, El era Fubuky el dios del sexo no tenía por que pensar así de un hombre, mucho menos si ese hombre era su amigo, Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esas ideas, y salió del departamento para intentar complacer los deseos que solo Goenji despertaba en él…

* * *

><p>—Lamento llegar tan tarde—se disculpó el albino desde la puerta. La profesora hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que pasara.<p>

—Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar señor Fubuky pero que no se repita—el chico tomó asiento frente a Goenji y asintió—por cierto ¿no sabe por que la señorita Namiko no se presentó hoy a clases?

Fubuky negó con la cabeza.

—no profesora ¿Por qué lo sabría?

La profesora lo miró un momento sin mucho convencimiento y luego regresó la vista hacia la pizarra.

—Así que… ¿A quien visitaste fue a tu amiga Namiko?—Preguntó Goenji en voz baja. El peliblanco asintió—pues vaya que has de haber estado bien para que no viniera a clases.

Fubuky sonrió como respuesta, la verdad es que había estado excelente, o eso es lo el creía y Namiko había confirmado. Aunque de verdad le daba miedo que fuera así por que esta vez lo único que había hecho diferente había sido cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a Goenji. "eres un enfermo obsesivo" se regaño internamente pero la realidad era otra.

La clase terminó y los alumnos salieron para dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Goenji y Fubuky salieron juntos como siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez y para molestia de Fubuky se encontraron a Natsumi a la mitad del pasillo.

—Hola Fubuky, ¿me permitirías un momento a Goenji? —preguntó la pelirroja.

— ¿tengo opción? —contestó el albino molesto.

Goenji le sonrió divertido y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—no te pongas celoso Fubuky sabes que yo te adoro a ti—El rubio le guiño el ojo y las mejillas del peliblanco se tiñeron de rojo—no tardare lo prometo.

Fubuky asintió bajando la cara, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, obviamente no lo decía en serio.

Goenji y Natsumi se fueron dejándolo solo. El silencio del pasillo lo rompió el timbre su celular.

—Shiro al habla—dijo mientras se llevaba el aparato al oído para contestar.

—"He oído tu reputación Fubuky" —comentó la voz femenina de forma sensual.

— ¿a si?, ¿y que opinas? —preguntó el chico recuperando su habitual postura de chico ardiente.

—"Creo que es fascinante, pero me gustaría comprobarlo en persona"

—Cuando gustes gatita.

—"¿te parece si lo hablamos ahora mismo?"

— ¿por teléfono? —preguntó extrañado, normalmente la primera vez que se citaba con alguien lo hacia en persona.

—"no, date la vuelta y hablemos de frente"

El joven sonrió y obedeció girando sobre sus talones. De inmediato su sonrisa se borró y fue remplazada por un gesto muy marcado de sorpresa al reconocer a la chica con el celular en la mano.

—Haruna—su nombre se le escapó de los labios al verla.

La chica bajo la cara sonrojada.

—así es, ¿te importa?

El joven lo meditó, la verdad es que por mucho que quisiera sorprenderse por que Haruna le estuviera pidiendo eso no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, es más, consideraba que la chica tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

—no, pero tu sales con Kojiro Genda y yo no me meto con chicas con novio—contestó serio.

—Terminamos ayer—argumentó la joven con tristeza.

El chico la miró aun sin entender, ¿el sexo solo por placer como venganza era algo que Haruna haría?, no lo creía, pero si la chica se lo pedía él estaba para eso, para complacer, quizás metiéndose con una chica que conociera de tiempo atrás y no solo de vista pudiera sentirse verdaderamente satisfecho por que, por increíble que parezca, ninguna mujer lograba complacerlo del todo.

—Siendo así, entonces será un placer—aseguró con una voz que haría estremecer a cualquier mujer.

—entonces… ¿esta noche en mi casa te parece bien? —preguntó nerviosa.

El chico sonrió con sensualidad

—allí estaré.

La joven asintió y se despidió con un gesto con la mano, de inmediato emprendió el paso para alejarse del albino.

El peliblanco se había quedado absorto con la idea, quizás por fin encontraría la respuesta a su encrucijada, "o podría resultar que no y que sigues obsesionado con Goenji" Sugirió la molesta voz en su mente.

**Me sugeriste un encuentro **

**Confidente cara a cara**

**Era precisamente lo que esperaba de ti**

**Y aunque no se si con una noche de pasión te basta**

**La llave de este laberinto te concederé**

Un ligero golpe en el hombro lo sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

—lo siento—dijo el rubio que lo había golpeado al pasar a su lado y ahora avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Fubuky parpadeo sin comprender,¿Goenji?

—Goenji.

El rubio se volvió se inmediato al escucharlo.

— ah, eres tu Fubuky. —Comentó el chico con voz quebrada y acercándose al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué tienes Goenji—preguntó confundido el albino, apenas unos segundos antes el chico estaba bien y ahora se veía destrozado.

El rubio sonrió con amargura.

—Natsumi terminó conmigo—los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como plato.

—yo..., lo lamento…

Goenji bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—yo no, sabía que ella no quería estar conmigo fue lo mejor—levantó la cara con una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza— ¿te importaría si me voy a casa? Creo que tuve suficiente por hoy.

—no te preocupes.

—gracias.

El chico de dio la espalda para irse.

—he…Goenji.

El chico le regresó la mirada.

— ¿si?

"No pienses estupideces Fubuky" se reprendió internamente, no podía decirle lo que sentía mucho menos ahora.

—llegare tarde hoy.

—no te preocupes, diviértete.

El chico le dio la espalda y finalmente se fue. Automáticamente, en cuanto pensó en esa posibilidad ,el celular sonó, Fubuky frunció el ceño furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo cinco minutos después de haber terminado con Goenji?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de manera agresiva llevándose el celular al oído.

—"termine con Goenji" —aseguró Natsumi como si aquello fuera una buena noticia.

— si, terminaste con Goenji ¿y?, no esperaras que me alegre por eso ¿o si?

—"pues de hecho si, tu dijiste que no podías citarte conmigo por que era novia de Goenji, quizás ahora…"

Fubuky soltó una risa.

—eres patética, ¿quieres que quedemos para tener sexo?, ¿quieres estar en mi cama?, ¿que te haga gritar de placer?, ¿que te haga mia Natsumi?—preguntó sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban por la furia que lo embargaba.

—"s-i, bueno es que yo..."—contestó la chica titubeante.

—lamento decepcionarte, pero no, eso no va a pasar así que sigue soñando puta de mierda.

El chico colgó el celular sin esperar respuesta e intentó calmarse, jamás había sido grosero con nadie, mucho menos con una chica pero… ¡Al demonio con ser caballeroso! Natsumi se lo merecía y ahora se sentía jodidamente feliz.

—lo que hago por tu amor Goenji—murmuró para si y entró al salón para recibir su siguiente clase sin percatarse que, a sus espaldas, un chico rubio había escuchado la conversación y ahora lo observaba confundido.

"**Te amo" o lo que sea.**

**Es solo una estrategia en el juego del amor**

**El que cae en el pierde ¿no?**

* * *

><p>—Adelante—dijo Haruna abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para que el albino entrara. El chico así lo hizo y de inmediato se volvió hacia ella.<p>

—¿comenzamos? —preguntó, normalmente se abalanzaría sobre ella para desnudarla pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimos.

—s-i supongo—contestó la chica tímidamente.

Fubuky suspiró y se acercó a ella para besarla, cerró los ojos con fuerza para centrarse en ello y de inmediato el rostro de Goenji apreció, trayendo a sus ganas de regreso. Recorrió el cuerpo de Haruna sobre la ropa imaginándose que abrazaba a cierto rubio que era su obsesión y todo el calor de su cuerpo se centró en un solo punto. Obligó a la joven a caminar hacia la cama y la recostó. Se recostó sobre ella besando su cuello "Estoy verdaderamente enfermo, Goenji me traes loco" pensó mientras se disponía a deshacerse de la ropa de la joven para completar su tarea…

**Tu jarabe dulce y amargo**

**Déjame saborearlo**

**El sabor de tu cuerpo piloteando tu piel**

**¡Satisfáceme!**

* * *

><p>Arrojó las llaves verdaderamente frustrado en cuanto entró al departamento, nada, acostarse con Haruna no la había ayudado en nada, se sentía igual de vació, nada de gratificación lo rodeaba, absolutamente nada. De verdad que había pensado que seria diferente con ella pero no fue así "la única diferencia es que Kido me matara en cuanto se entere", sonrió con tristeza, de verdad que debía de estar deprimido como para que eso le interesara tan poco ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se obsesionaba tanto con Goenji?, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto?, "por que eres un enfermo Fubuky por eso", se reprendió de nuevo, "no, por que estas enamorado", El joven parpadeó sin creer lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Él, enamorado de Goenji?, negó con la cabeza, imposible, no podía ser ¿o si?, daba lo mismo, él no sabía nada del amor, era conciente de ello, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, tenía sus maneras de compensarlo<p>

Se acercó al mueble que había en la sala y tomó la botella de tequila que guardaban para celebrar. Suspiró y se tomó un tragó sin pensarlo "de verdad que debo de estar loco para lo que estoy apunto de hacer" se dijo y de inmediato se encaminó hacia el cuarto del rubio.

**Yo no se nada sobre amar**

**Por mi esta bien así**

**No necesito algo como el amor**

**La pasión es más fácil ¿o no?**

Fubuky miraba al rubio dormir placidamente sin saber exactamente cuando había entrado al cuarto. "no me odies por esto" dijo mentalmente y se recostó sobre Goenji. El rubio tenía el sueño pesado así que apenas hizo un movimiento de incomodidad. Fubuky suspiró y levantó las manos del chico lentamente para evitar que se moviera y finalmente se acercó a su boca reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de comérselo a besos, lentamente introdujo su lengua intrusa y lo beso como siempre había deseado hacer. Que ironía, el joven Shiro Fubuky, aquel que se había vuelto algo adictivo para las mujeres finalmente cedía ante los deseos que le despertaba su mejor amigo "tu eres mi adicción" aseguro mientras se separaba para encontrarse con que Goenji había despertado.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

El peliblanco lo besó nuevamente, desesperadamente, se estaba metiendo en problemas por eso pero de verdad valía la pena. No importaba que el rubio le diera una paliza y lo corriera del departamento por miedo de que por la noche lo violara.

—Te muestro el verdadero significado del placer—contestó y comenzó a acariciar los abdominales del rubio, aquellos que admiraba todas las mañanas.

—¿De que hablas?,¿tomaste? —Preguntó Goenji algo contrariado y asustado al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba sosteniendo sus manos para que no se moviera.

Tomó aire para hablar, tenía que hacerlo.

—solo tome un trago de tequila estoy más que conciente de lo que hago, lo que pasa es que…—nuevamente lo beso—¡me traes loco!, estoy obsesionado contigo con tu cuerpo, con tu cara, con tu voz, completamente loco por ti Goenji, si ya se que suena enfermo, pero no puedo evitarlo, para mi tu presencia es… casi intoxicante—recorrió su cuello con la lengua un momento—ódiame si quieres por esta locura pero antes déjame decirte que yo… yo—Las lágrimas de impotencia se abrieron paso a través de sus ojos —¡estoy enamorado de ti!, ¡no importa con cuantas mujeres me acueste simple estoy deseando llevarte a la cama a ti!,¡no importa a cuantas bese si solo quiero pobar tu boca!, ¡siempre… siempre estas en mi cabeza! ¿Entiendes lo frustrante que es?, ¿lo entiendes?

**Hey mi especia**

**Te lo daré solo a ti por ahora**

**Mi sabor que te vuelve loco**

**¿Puedes sentirlo llenado tu cuerpo?**

Goenji aprovechó el descuido para cambiar de posiciones y ser él que ahora inmovilizaba a Fubuky. El peliblanco cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran "me odias lo se, pero ya no me importa, mátame a golpes si lo deseas que esto ya no es vida" El calido contacto de los labios de Goenji lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—lo lamento pero no seré tu Uke, esta noche seré el seme si no te molesta—dijo volviendolo a besar. Los ojos de Fubuky se abrieron de golpee.

—¿Qué?, ¿no estas molesto?

—no, te escuche en el instituto y me imagine algo como esto, lo medite durante todo el día y creo que… también estoy enamorado de ti—metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta del chico— ¿quieres conocer el verdadero significado de placer?

Fubuky lo beso desesperadamente como repuesta.

Mientras la caricias aumentaban y la ropa iba terminando en el piso, Fubuky se dio cuenta de que al fin se sentía completo, lo que nunca había logrado acostándose con tantas chicas había sucedido con Goenji, ningunos labios habían logrado enloquecerlo tanto como lo hacían los de él, ningún cuerpo lo invitaba a entregársele por completo como el que lo abrazaba en ese instante, ninguna voz había logrado inundarlo de aquella forma, nunca, ninguna piel le había despertado ese deseo de recorrer cada parte de ella, y sobre todo, nadie le había inspirado aquellas palabras que cruzaban su cabeza y que si no las había gritado aun era por que no podía separarse de aquel cálido y embriagante beso, solo a él se las diría, un enfermo pero glorioso te amo Goenji. Finalmente sonrió, lo aceptaba, era adicto a él y planeaba entrar a su cuarto a repetir eso todas las noches.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Me pase todo el día escribiendo pero al fin termine, creo que valió la pena pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, jeje espero no haber traumado a nadie.<strong>

**Les recomiendo que escuchen esa canción es adictiva "mirada de psicópata".**

**Bueno, felicitaciones, regaños, sugerencias, peticiones de one shot, Reviews**

**Besos y Ciao**


End file.
